mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kraw
Kraw is a Flexers Mixel. He is also one of the main characters. Description Kraw is the leader of the Flexers tribe. He is short in stature, but giant in ego and thinks to be the smartest Mixel ever. Kraw loves to challenge everyone to a duel of wits and his main strengths are his size, shape, and elasticity which he uses to turn into a bouncy ball. Personality Kraw is a very smart Mixel, with the drawback that he knows that he is smart and lets it go to his head due to his large ego. However, he does have moments of stupidity, often denying and forgetting that he had these moments until they are brought back up to him. He is a bit overdramatic and has a tendency to yell and panic easily, making exaggerated facial expressions while he does this, which sometimes startles others that happen to be near him at the time. Physical Appearance Kraw is mostly orange in color. His body also acts as his head and is a semicircle. He has six orange sickle-like legs with black tips that stick off of the end. He has a large single eye near the top of his head and a large smile with big teeth. There are two small mustache-like tentacles above his lip. A black stripe is around his center, and two long and black tentacles come out of the sides. Memorable Quotes * "To mix, or not to mix? That is the question." - Kraw/Gobba Mix, Vaudeville Fun * "That's no Nixel; that's my brother-in-law!" - Kraw/Gobba Mix, Vaudeville Fun * "What’ll we do? WHAT’LL WE DOOOO?!" - Kraw, Mixed Up Special: Epic Comedy Adventure Cut Scenes Meet Kraw Kraw jumps around while laughing. Kraw is Upset Kraw runs around crying. Set Information Kraw was released as one of the Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41515 and contains 70 pieces. Kraw's in-booklet code is BO4UN3ER which is Bouncer when decoded. Trivia *He is modeled after a crawfish, which is most likely the reason he has his name. **He also could be modeled after a crab since he resembles them. *He is the leader of the Flexers. * He resembles the Flexers Max the most out if the Flexers. *He has the longest tentacles out of all the Flexers. *He replaced Flain as the Mixel on the Calling All Mixels app icon in Version 2.0, released on May 29, 2014. He was later replaced by Scorpi in 3.0. *Along with Flain and Scorpi, Kraw is a very popular member of the Mixels and is often shown as a mascot and icon for various promotional materials. **Coincidentally, he and Flain are the leaders of their tribes and the smartest out of their tribes, too. Scorpi is also a leader, although he is not known to be smart. *As shown in Vaudeville Fun, he often mixes with other Mixels instead of murping with them, as shown when he mixed with Gobba many different times. * He has the most pieces out of the Flexers. ** He also has the most pieces out of Series 2. *The Mixed Up Special is the first time he speaks alone without being a mix, or speaking in unison with another Mixel. * He is the weakest and the shortest of the Flexers. * Due to the fact that his name was missing from the Mixed Up Special credits, his voice actor remains unknown, despite the fact he spoke in the episode. ** He and Scorpi are the only Mixels whose voice actors are unknown. * He has a tendency to put emphasis and extend "O"-based sounds whenever he talks. Gallery Appearances Season 2 *Snow Half-Pipe *Vaudeville Fun *High Five *Elevator Season 3 *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure **Murp Romp Category:Flexers Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Main Characters Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Rubber Category:Orange Category:Black highlights Category:One Eyes Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Eight teeth Category:Characters with facial hair Category:Six legs Category:More than two legs Category:Mixels with tentacles Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Circular Mixels Category:Mixels who like Hamlogna Sandwiches Category:Shortest mixels Category:Smart Mixels Category:Flat Eyes